1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scale indicator, and more particularly to a scale indicator for a keyboard instrument to show the instrument player which key corresponds to which note.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard instrument like a piano has a keyboard with multiple keys for a user to strike the keys to play music. In general, the keys of the keyboard instrument include multiple white keys and black keys. Each key is associated with one note or tone on a scale like Do, Re, Mi and so on. However, each key of the keyboard does not correspond to the same note or tone in different musical keys. For example, when the musical key has changed from C major to D flat major or F sharp major, the key on the keyboard corresponding to the note or tone Do is also changed. The change of the positions of the notes is very complex for a new player. Consequently, the conventional keyboard without any indicating device is difficult for a new player to play in different musical keys.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a scale indicator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a scale indicator for a keyboard instrument to indicate to the player which key of the keyboard corresponds to which scale. The scale indicator has a stand, a belt and an indicating element. The belt is moveably mounted on the stand. A key selecting area is mounted on the belt and has multiple key-selecting blocks each illuminating at least one symbol of a musical key. A note illuminating area is mounted on the belt and has multiple note-illuminating blocks arranged in a row. Each note-illuminating block shows a symbol of a note and corresponds to one of the keys of the keyboard instrument. The indicating element corresponds to one of the key-selecting blocks to select the music key shown on the key-selecting block. Consequently, the note-illuminating blocks will show the notes for the keys on the keyboard after the player moves the belt to one of the key-selecting blocks aligning with the indicating element to select a desired musical key. This can show the player which keys on the keyboard correspond to which note. Thus, learning to play the keyboard instrument with the present invention becomes easier.